Thomas' Adventures of Paddington 2/Transcript
This is the script of Thomas' Adventures of Paddington 2. Script Opening/'A Few Bear Years Ago' [The opening logos are shown, then we cut to a bridge over a river in Darkest Peru, set '''A Few Bear Years Ago', ''possibly after the visit of Montgomery Clyde in the first movie. 2 bears, Lucy and Pastuzo, are seen sitting on the bridge, having their lunch] Thomas: Narrating The story of Paddington began almost 'a few bear years ago' in Darkest Peru. Uncle Pastuzo: Our last rainy season. Aunt Lucy: Just think, Pastuzo, this time next month, we'll be in London. Uncle Pastuzo: Where the rivers run with marmalade and the streets are paved with bread. Aunt Lucy: Did you read the book about London? Uncle Pastuzo: I skimmed it. Aunt Lucy: Oh, Pastuzo. Uncle Pastuzo: Well, reading makes me sleepy. But any city that can come up with this... [takes a bite from his sandwich] is all right by me. (Lucy suddenly notices something in the river) Aunt Lucy: Ooh, Pastuzo, look! uses his binoculars and sees a bear cub on a log, floating down the river Uncle Pastuzo: It's... It's a cub! climbs down off the bridge Uncle Pastuzo: Lucy! Aunt Lucy: Lower me down. lowers Lucy down on a rope Uncle Pastuzo: Be careful. (The cub, clinging to the log, screams as Lucy is lowered down) Aunt Lucy: Lower, Pastuzo. Lower. (Pastuzo lowers more of the rope. The cub stands on the log to reach for Lucy, but falls into the river. Lucy jumps into the water, pulling Pastuzo with her. The log the cub was on goes over the waterfall. Paztuzo, now hanging on to the ropes of the rope bridge, is holding a dangling Lucy) Uncle Pastuzo: Lucy? Lucy! Aunt Lucy: I'm afraid we're not going to London after all. Uncle Pastuzo: Why not? looks at the cub, who is wearing Pastuzo's hat, and holding onto her hand. Aunt Lucy: We've got a cub to raise. Uncle Pastuzo: What's he like? Aunt Lucy: Rather small. (the cub sneezes) And rather sneezy. But he likes his marmalade. Uncle Pastuzo: That's a good sign. (the cub belches) Aunt Lucy: Oh, yes, Pastuzo. If we look after this bear, I have a feeling he'll go far. Pastuzo pulls Lucy and the cub up, the camera pans up to the sky Thomas: Narrating And Aunt Lucy was right. of the first Paddington Film ' Thomas: Narrating ''Some bear years later, Paddington soon moved to London, and stayed with a family called the Browns, met me and some of my friends, and others as well, and he also became rather famous, and, at times, infamous, but we all rescued him from a wicked taxidermist callled Millicent Clyde, the daughter of Montgomery Clyde, an explorer who met Lucy and Pastuzo a long long time ago. Present Day London/Paddington's life Paddington: [Voiceover Dear Aunt Lucy, I hope all is well in the Home for Retired Bears. Life in London has been better than ever this summer. I've really got to grips with how things work. Paddington: Voiceover Everyone has been so kind and welcoming, even though they're very busy. of Mary swimming in a pool Paddington: Voiceover Mrs. Brown is planning to swim to France. It seems an awful lot of hard work when you can go by boat or plane or even train. But that's not the point. She's been cooped up all summer illustrating a series of adventure stories and has decided she wants one of her own. '''animation of Mrs Brown jumping out of a blimp, and swimming in the deep blue sea is in her room, with a telephone on her lap Paddington: VOICEOVER Judy has been suffering from a broken heart. Judy Brown: I'm dumped? I think you'll find you're dumped, Tony! the phone down Paddington: voiceover Her first reaction was to become a nun. But she soon got over that, and has thrown herself into a new hobby. She found an old printing press at school, and is starting a newspaper - with no boys. Judy Brown: Now all we need is some news. The Antique Shop/The Hairdresser Salon Mr Gruber: Ah, Mr. Brown, and friends, come in. I just had a visit from Madame Kozlova who runs the fair. Wasabi: What is it? the Hairdresser's Back in a few minutes, Paddington, and Hamada.Ciao ciao. Ciao ciao, Mr. Giuseppe. Good afternoon. Welcome to Giuseppe's grooming salon. What can I do for you today, sir? A shave? A light pomade? Or is it just a brush? - (STORE BELLS JINGLE) - (GASPS) Hiro Hamada: Hiro Hamada: Uh, excuse me, sir? shopkeeper turns up Guiseppe: Paddington! Hamada! Paddington: Mr. Giuseppe. I can explain. It's really not as bad as it looks. fire alarm beeps, and the sprinklers go off Hiro Hamada: This isn't gonna look good on our resume. to Guiseppe Are we fired? The Steam Fair/Window Washers Later, GoGo Tomago: I have to admit, Hiro, that coulda gone better. Thomas: What do you think, guys? Hiro Hamada: Wow. I mean, this is the first time I've ever seen a steam fair for real. Merlin: Well, that is a surprise. Hiro Hamada: I mean, our world is set in the future. Coco Bandicoot: It's a mix of San Francisco, and Tokyo, the capital city of Japan. Lexi: Wasabi: I mean, the only closest steam machines we've ever seen is a villain named Baron Von Steamer. Theo: B-b-Baron Von S-Steamer?! Hiro Hamada: Yeah. of 'Fred's Bro-Tillion' Hiro Hamada: Percy: Oh my! He sounds scary! Merlin: Don't worry, Percy! If I see him, i'll just become invisible, and he won't even see me! Invisibility... on! up smoke but nothing happens, apart from everyone coughing Wasabi: coughs Merlin, please be more careful when you blow up smoke! Robbery at Grubers!/Chase/Paddington is arrested/Thief revealed near Gruber's Antiques. Paddington and Hiro are walking by the shop. They stop to admire the book. Paddington: One more day, Aunt Lucy. Hiro Hamada: Your Aunt Lucy's gonna be so proud of you when she sees the pop-up book of London. She'll remember it for the rest of her life. suddenly hear glass smashing, and run to investigate, but Paddington stops to wipe a smudge off the window of the shop. They see a man climbing onto the roof Paddington: Mr Gruber? Hamada suddenly notices Marshall Kitty lying on the floor, meowing as if he's in pain Hiro Hamada: Are you OK, little kitty? comes toward Marshall Kitty, suddenly, Marshall Kitty jumps up and runs off. Hiro Hamada: What the-? How'd he get up that - the man on the antique shop Mr Gruber? Is that you? Man: Eh? Paddington: You're not Mr Gruber! Man: Clear off! into the window Paddington: Oh no you don't! his ladder to reach the window that the man entered, and he and Hiro climb up it man smashes the display case with the pop-up book inside. Paddington and Hiro enter the store, then the alarm suddenly goes off. they run to the window, and see the man escaping the shop with the book Paddington: Stop! Thief! and Hiro exit the shop, and run after the thief Paddington: Come back with that book! Hiro Hamada: Yeah, what he said! police car pulls up Police Officer: Robbery in progress at Gruber's Antiques. Paddington and Hiro Suspects are a small bear wearing a red hat and blue duffle coat, and a black haired boy wearing a grey hoodie and khaki pants, and yellow sneakers. gets out and follows them. A shadowed figure watches them. Marshall Kitty, watching the officer run after Paddington and Hiro, salutes Voice: All going nicely to plan, guys. chuckles [The thief runs into an alley, with Hiro and Paddington following behind.] Paddington: Stop! Come back! see the thief is pedalling on a bike by a river. Paddington: No... Hiro Hamada: Now what? Whistles, awaking Wolfie. Later, Paddington, riding Wolfie, is chasing the thief, with Hiro running close behind Paddington: Come on, Wolfie! Hiro Hamada: Paddington! Try and grab the book! grabs the book, but the thief notices Thief: Oi! Oi, get off it! Paddington: Give that back! race between the railings, but the thief wrestles the book outta Paddington's grasp Thief: Nice try, bear! Paddington: Whoa, Wolfie. sees the thief on the other side of the canal Thief: Toodle-oo! sees some canal boats Hiro Hamada: Paddington! I'll catch the thief on the other side! across the bridge raises Wolfie like a bronco, but then falls off Paddington: Ow. he rides Wolfie toward the canal boats, and through a bush Paddington: Excuse me. Coming through. Who are you? (GRUNTS, but then, He comes out, and he's grabbed onto a goose' legs] Oh, dear. Thief: Strike a light! jumps the thief, making him lose control. He jumps off his bike, taking the book with him, as it falls into the river Paddington: That book is reserved for Aunt Lucy! Hiro Hamada: Give it back! goose notices Paddington Paddington: Hello there. the goose attacks him Paddington: Oh! Ow. Not the snout! lets go of the goose's legs Wolfie! lands on Wolfie's back Paddington: Thank you, Wolfie. Come on. Attaboy! Hiro, and Wolfie chase the thief all the way to Windsor Gardens, near the newspaper stand Thief: All right, all right. You got me. Hiro Hamada: Hand over that book, sir, and we'll go easy on you. Thief: 'Fraid I can't do that. Cheerio. in a puff of smoke, making Wolfie run away. Theo, who is sleeping nearby, wakes up upon seeing Wolfie run by him Hiro Hamada: What the-? Paddington: But, where did he go? officer turns up Police Officer: Hold it right there! Both of you! Paddington: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Officer. Police officer: Hiro Put your hands in the air. puts his hands up Police officer: Paddington and you, put your... paws in the air. puts his paws up Hiro Hamada: There's gotta be a mistake, officer. We're not the thieves. We were chasing the thief. Weren't we, Paddington? Paddington: Yes, Hiro, we were. And then he... He... Police Officer: Disappeared in a puff of smoke? police cars arrive Paddington: Well, yes. and Paddington look uneasily at each other Hiro Hamada: We're in trouble for this, aren't we? some police officers are escorting a handcuffed Hiro and Paddington down the street of Windsor Gardens. The people in the street see from their windows. The Browns and Hiro's friends burst out the house in their pyjamas, with the vehicles waking to see what's happening Lightning McQueen: Oh no! Guys, look! Jonathan Brown: Paddington! Mary Brown: Oh, no! Henry Brown: What's going on? OFFICER: Hold it there. Hang on. Hang on. We're taking them into custody. Wasabi: There must be some mistake. No mistake, sir. Honey Lemon: What's happened? Got both of them caught red-handed. Thomas: What?! Officer: Robbing Gruber's Antiques. Dr Neo Cortex: It was easy. All too easy. Paddington got the blame for the robbery! Mayor Humdinger: I can't believe that actually worked! COnrad: That was so Paddington's Trial Day, At the courthouse BAILIFF: Court will rise. [Everyone in the room, including the Browns, the neighbours, Mrs Bird, and Hiro Hamada and his friends, all dressed in the same clothes from Tadashi's funeral, with Baymax wearing his bow-tie from Fred's Bro-Tillion, rise up.] Paddington: Deep breath, Paddington. Remember what Mr. Brown said. "You're young. You've done nothing wrong. You'll be fine. So long as you get a fair-minded judge." Judge: Order, order! recognizes the judge Hiro Hamada: Wait... is that... of the man at the barbershop when the sprinklers were on Paddington: Oh, dear. Judge: You'll now hear the case of the Crown versus Paddington... Brown. GULPS. Outside, Thomas, Percy, the engines and vehicles, Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku are watching it on a screen Hiro developed. Lightning McQueen: I hope this trial goes well. Cruz Ramirez: Look, Mr McQueen. Mr Gruber's on the stand now! the courtroom, Mr Gruber is on the stand Mr Gruber: Oh, yes, he loved the book. His heart was set on top of it. Prosecutor: So you discussed how expensive it was? Mr Gruber: Yes, but he was earning the money. I refuse to believe that young Mr. Brown would ever burglarize my shop. All: Exactly. Wasabi: We know Paddington's innocent. a Forensic Investigator is on the stand Forensic Investigator: Paw prints were found here, here, and here. And a substance, later identified as marmalade, was found here. Prosecutor: a jar of marmalade And is this the same marmalade? investigator tastes the marmalade from the jar Forensic Investigator: Yes, it is. (everyone is worried. Later, Hiro Hamada is on the stand] Prosecutor: Mr Hamada. Hiro Hamada: Yes, your honor? Prosecutor: Were you involved in the burglary of the book? Hiro Hamada: No, I can't say that i did. I followed Paddington after the thief that took it. Prosecutor: Are you absolutely sure? Hiro Hamada: Honest, I am, your honor. I swear it on Baymax's life. Prosecutor: Who is... Baymax? pops up behind her Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. laughs, minus the judge Prosecutor: Well, Mr Hamada, your alibi checks out. You definitely couldn't have been the robber, since you were chasing the robber the bear claims he was chasing. And, as we all know, no accusation can stand in the face of a strong alibi. agrees. Mayor Humdinger, in disguise, is watching. He whispers something to Phoenix in the audience. Later, Phoenix is on the stand Clerk of the court: Phoenix Buchanan, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Phoenix: May my entrails be plucked forth and wound about my neck should I deceive. I do. Fred: What does that mean? Phoenix: Prison is no laughing matter. And I should know, I spent three years in Les Misrables. (ALL LAUGHING) Prosecutor: Mr. Buchanan, you live on the same street as the defendant? Phoenix: I do. Prosecutor: And you were an eye witness to the events that night? Phoenix: Indeed I was. I was up late, when I became aware of a hullabaloo in the street below. I went to my awards room, which is a large room overlooking the newspaper kiosk, and I saw young Paddington riding a rather disreputable-looking hound, with the young Mr Hamada following him. Outside Percy: Oooh, Thomas! I hope this trial goes well. Thomas: Course it will, Percy! We know Paddington's innocent! the courtroom, the prosecutor holds a drawing of the thief Prosecutor: Mary Brown drew this based on the bear's description of the man he claims he and Hiro Hamada were chasing. Did you see him on the street that night? Phoenix: Oh, a handsome devil, isn't he? Hmm? Dazzling eyes. GoGo Tomago: Why is he so interested in the eyes? Wasabi: He must really like fine art. Prosecutor: Yes, but did you see him? Your answer will tell us whether the bear is guilty. Did you see this man? Phoenix: Alas..... I did not. (ALL GASP) Phoenix: But perhaps he'd already vanished. I beg you, have mercy on him. He is but a cub! Paddington in Jail/The First Clue for the villains now in a prison uniform, is standing in the doorway of Portobello Prison Thomas Narrating: Paddington might have been in jail, but he was not going to have his Aunt Lucy be unhappy about the sudden turn of events. Paddington: Voiceover Dear Aunt Lucy. A great deal has happened since I last wrote. There's been a bit of a mix-up with your present, and the upshot is I've had to leave Windsor Gardens and move... somewhere else. It isn't quite as charming as the Browns' house,but it's not all bad. It's a period property. In fact, it's one of the most substantial Victorian buildings in London, and the security arrangements are second to none. I'm only allowed to see the Browns once a month. I wonder what they're doing now. Phoenix: The hunt begins! Laundry/Canteen/Meeting Knuckles Day in the prison in the canteen, all the prisoners are in pink uniforms, and are glaring at Paddington, who is also in a pink uniform. Madame Koslova's Story the Steam Fair Mary Brown: You may find this hard to believe, Madame Kozlova, but Paddington is innocent. Wasabi: And we think that the real thief may have broken into Mr Gruber's just to steal your great-grandmother's pop-up book. Madame Kozlova: The pop-up book? Hiro Hamada: Yes. The same one Paddington wanted to get his aunt for her birthday. Henry Brown: I know it sounds far-fetched. Percy: Is there anything you could tell us about that book? Thomas: Anything at all, that could be helpful. Madame Kozlova: That's quite a story. Honey Lemon: Oh, really? Madame Kozlova: Come with me. I'll show you where it all happened. to an old circus tent Madame Kozlova: voiceover You see, my great-grandmother, who started this fair, was the finest show woman of her generation. She could tame lions, breathe fire, swallow swords, but she was most famous for the trapeze. grandmother performs on the trapeze. Madame Kozlova: voiceover They called her the "Flying Swan." Wherever she went, she was showered with gifts, and made a fortune. But where there is a fortune, there is also jealousy. magician angrily watches the show from afar Madame Kozlova: voiceover The magician wanted it for himself. Thomas: voiceover What did he do? Madame Kozlova: voiceover He sabotaged her ropes. Magician files down the trapeze rope Madame Kozlova: voiceover And the 'Flying Swan'... rope snaps, and Kozlova's grandmother falls to the floor, dead Madame Kozlova: voiceover ...became the 'Dying Swan'. magician grabs a key from the dead Kozlova's grandmother's neck, then heads to her caravan Percy: voiceover Then what happened? Madame Kozlova: voiceover He went to her caravan and opened her strongbox. But instead of her treasure, all he found was one of her pop-up books: 'Twelve Landmarks of London'. Wasabi: voiceover That's the same book! carnival workers corner the magician, but he vanishes in smoke, taking the pop-up book with him. Madame Kozlova; Voiceover They had him cornered, but he vanished. And neither he, nor the treasure, were ever heard of again. back into Mary and Henry's bedroom Buzz Lightyear: So let me get this straight. This magician strangely vanishes with the book, then it suddenly ends up in Gruber's place? Rex: Then it was taken from Mr Grubers, right? GoGo Tomago: Yeah. And everyone, apart from us, thinks Paddington did it. Mr Potato Head: That is messed up. Mary Brown: I knew there was something special about that pop-up book. is in the bathroom, putting make-up on his face Mary Brown: Well, why else would she have kept it in her strongbox? Jessie: Then how do we get it back from the real thief and prove Paddington's innocence? Making Marmalade/St Paul's Cathedral Investigation s Improving the Prison/Visit [In the prison canteen Knuckles: Two choices: take it, or leave it! Warden: ' following day, in the visiting room Hiro Hamada: Don't worry, Paddington. We're not gonna give up on you. Thomas: That's right. We didn't give up on you when we saved you from Millicent Clyde. Wasabi: And we're not gonna start now. Honey Lemon: We'll find the thief, no matter what we have to do. Percy: Or how far we have to go. Fred: SInging Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you... everyone is giving him strange looks What? Thomas: Fred, can't you act serious for once? to some time later in Windsor Gardens The Clues Come Together/Knuckles' Breakout Proposition Hiro Hamada: Come on, guys. Did we give up when we stopped Professor Callaghan before he hurt Krei? Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, and Fred: No. Hiro Hamada: No. And did we give up when we saved Paddington from that wicked Millicent Clyde? Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, and Fred: No. Hiro Hamada: No. And did we give up when Aunt Cass was on that runaway train? GoGo Tomago: Oh, you had to bring that up. Hiro Hamada: No we didn't! Wasabi: Yes, but this is a different case altogether, Hiro. We need to prove Paddington's innocence, and as Mr Brown said, we don't have any proof. Honey Lemon: Yes, Almost anyone in Windsor Gardens could be the thief, and maybe Phoenix is totally innocent. Hiro Hamada: Hmmm... well, we can Lighting McQueen: Yes. Well, we need to know who did it, and then we can get this whole misunderstanding cleared up, and Paddington can get the book back, and give it to his aunt Lucy. Lexi: That's right, Hiro. We helped Thomas save his friend James, and we saved Paddington from Millicent Clyde before. We can do anything! Theo: No, uhhh, we... we can't do anything. Merlin: But we can try! Mrs Bird: Your steam train friends are right, Hiro. We'll make the plan, and put it into action, tomorrow. at the Prison Thomas: Narrating Later, at Portobello prison... Paddington: You're wrong, Knuckles. You're all wrong. The Browns and my friends aren't like that. They'll come tomorrow and they'll have good news, you'll see. Mrs Bird's Plan The Heroes and the Browns miss visiting hour/Prison Escape THE POLICE STATION Mrs Bird: Well, at least we can tell Paddington who did it. Hiro Hamada: That'll at least buy him more time. To Paddington Station! Train Chase/Defeating the Villains/Rescuing Paddington escape plane is high above the countryside REPORTER: (ON RADIO): ...seven o'clock. Here's the news from the BBC. Four convicts made a daring escape from Portobello Prison last night. The prisoners all appear to have vanished without a trace. (Knuckles, Phibs, and Spoons cheer) REPORTER: (ON RADIO): Except Paddington Brown, who was seen boarding a fair train bound for Bristol. Police are closing in and expect to make an arrest soon. (Knuckles turns the radio off) Phibs: Poor little fella. the circus train, Phoenix is heading to the organ Phoenix: Well, Grandfather, the moment of truth. Dr Neo Cortex: Mayor Humdinger: Cortex! Thomas and Big Hero 6 are approaching! Dr Neo Cortex: On it! Wasabi: Alright, Mayor Humdinger, Phoenix, your reign of terror ends here! Mayor Humdinger: Yeah! That way you're never gonna know that I'm also doing this as part on revenge on you and Thomas the Tank Engine for defeating me and Millicent Clyde in the first movie! [everyone stares Mayor Humdinger: Uhh, perhaps i said too much. Thomas: Well, let's be clear on one thing, Humdinger, you and your allies won't get away with it! Conrad: Oh, won't we? GoGo Tomago: Whoa. 2 words for you, builder boy; diet, and excerise. Conrad: Technically, that's 3 words! And I studied my math! Dr Neo Cortex: Well, Mr Hamadork, even as we speak, Phoenix Buchanan is getting the treasure from Madame Koslova's organ, and then he's gonna use it to make his West End performance a reality! Percy: Not going to happen! Dusty Crophopper: Police are already on their way here! Once they see you, they'll realize they've made a huge mistake for arresting Paddington and let him go! Then you crooks can take his place in jail! Aunt Lucy's Birthday/Happy Ending for Everyone, Even Phoenix Windsor Gardens JONATHAN: Paddington! - Where am I? - Take it easy now. Mrs Bird: You gave us a wee scare, but you're home now. Paddington: Home? That's right. Look. up a newspaper, with the headline: 'Actor Arrested, Paddington Freed!' on it The police realized they'd made a terrible mistake. Wasabi: Phoenix Buchanan and his cohorts have been arrested, especially Mayor Humdinger. GoGo Tomago: That will serve them right for trying to get revenge on Thomas the Tank Engine. Henry Brown: and Phoenix, I might add, is no longer a member of our Platinum Club. - Then... - You're a free bear. Paddington: How long have I been asleep? - JONATHAN: Three days. Paddington: Three days? Honey Lemon: Yes. We all had to take shifts to watch you get better. Hiro Hamada: But it was worth it. Thomas: Yes, it was. Paddington: But that means... Hiro Hamada: Yep. It's Aunt Lucy's birthday. Paddington: And I never sent her anything. Mary Brown: It's all right, Paddington. Paddington: But it isn't all right, Mrs. Brown. You see, Aunt Lucy did so much for me when I was a cub. Without her, I'd never have come to London. Fred: And you never would have met the Browns, or us, or had the adventures we had in these 2 movies! Paddington:And I suppose all I ever really wanted was to make her proud. But now she's going to wake up on her birthday with no present and think I've let her down completely. Aunt Lucy: Oh, Paddington! Paddington: Happy Birthday, Aunt Lucy. screen fades to black. As '''Jumping The Line [by Tobago and d'Lime '''plays, several scrapbook images pop up: Aunt Lucy meeting the Browns for the first time, then of her touring London, then of Knuckles, Phibs, and Spoons being released from prison, then Knuckles opening a tearoom, with sales going through the roof, then, of newspaper achievements, such as Mary Brown swimming the channel, of Judy's newspaper now taking on staff, Jonathan opeing a steam train club, Henry Brown being promoted to Head of Risk Analaysis, then, of Phoenix losing his endorsement, and being sentenced in court. then the picture on the newspaper fades into the courtroom] Judge: Phoenix Buchanan. You have proved yourself to be a heinous criminal, and a disgrace to the noble profession of acting. sobs in anguish Judge: I sentence you and your cohorts to 10 years. and I suggest that you all use your time behind bars wisely. Phoenix: I shall. Portobello Prison, Six Months Later now in a pink prison uniform, dances along the prisoners, including Sailor John, Mayor Humdinger, Cortex, Conrad, and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, all wearing pink prison uniforms as well Phoenix: Listen to the rain on the roof go Pit pitty pat, pit pitty pat Pitty Sit kitty cat We won't get home for hours Relax and listen to the rain on the roof go Plunk planka plink, plunk planka plink Planka Let's have a drink And shelter from the showers Rain, rain, don't go away Fill up the sky Rain through the night We'll stay cozy and dry Listen to the rain on the roof go Pit pitty pat, plunka plink Plank Pity that it's not a hurricane Listen, plink, to the lovely rain! crowd cheers Phoenix: Thank you. Thank you. Well, it seems I didn't need the West End after all. Just... a captive audience! (CHEERING CONTINUES, and the other villains roll their eyes) Phoenix: What am I like? Guards, lock me up! Oh, wait, you have. (CHUCKLES) Music: 'Super Cool' performed by Beck featuring Robyn and The Lonely Island Epilogue: The Chaos Crew (The scene Category:Transcripts